


Fanvideo: Barry & Iris || Barry's Death AU || Earth-2 Barry/Earth-1 Iris

by Deanmonmon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Barry's death leaves everyone devastated, especially Iris. Harrison Wells decides to do something about it - he brings his Barry (Earth-2 Barry) to Earth-1. **Earth-2 Barry isn't married to Earth-2 Iris, they've never met.





	Fanvideo: Barry & Iris || Barry's Death AU || Earth-2 Barry/Earth-1 Iris

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated.


End file.
